Untitled
by Keimei
Summary: Filia is seen kissing Xelloss and the Elders of her clan get mad and kick her out. Xelloss offers her a chance for revenge but will she take it? *Part 2A up as of 5/12*
1. Default Chapter

****

Author's note: Hello minna!! I finally wrote a Xel/Fi fic!!! *cheers* It's kinda dark and angsty. Rated R for that and heavy romance stuff. Don't read if you don't think you can handle it. Please review, praise, questions, and constructive criticism are welcomed. Flames will be given to the ones you offend with your mean words. If you want, e-mail me at zenithfairy@yahoo.com. Also the more reviews I get the quicker I'll write. 

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers. I don't own Filia and Xelloss or Val. *cries* But if I did…A few original characters might pop up. They belong to me.

Untitled

The tears wouldn't stop. It was gone. Gone. The light that had always resided within her had vanished from her reach. She was so empty now, so different. What made her _her_, the dragon she had been for so many years, was gone. 'Why?' her mind cried. 'Why? Why did they do this to me? I didn't do anything wrong! Why?!' she cried in her sleep. She thrashed out in the arms holding her.

*~Flashback~*

All was quiet. Not a dragon in the room dared to breathe too loudly, let alone move. No one knew exactly what was going on, but they had a good idea. They all stared at the young woman in the middle of the room. She was standing proudly in front of the Council of Elders, dressed in a simple white dress. She was wearing no jewelry, save a simple pair of gold hoops in her ears. Her long mane of blonde hair fell below her back and her blue eyes held her pride for all to see. She stood tall, awaiting her fate.

" Filia Ul Copt," the eldest Ryuuzoku intoned. The young woman fixed her gaze on him. " Do you know why you have been called before this Council?"

Filia glared at the dragon. " I have no reason to be here. I am no longer a part of this clan, let alone a priestess of it. I made it clear that I wanted nothing to do with this clan or its ways after my journey," she replied coolly. There was respect in the tone but no obedience.

The Eldest seemed to ignore her words, for he moved on. " Filia Ul Copt, you have been accused of a relationship with a Mazoku, Xelloss Metallium, the priest of the Beastmaster. What have you to say?" The emphasis on the word "relationship" hinted at something more. 

Filia didn't move. She opened her mouth to speak, but the words wouldn't come out. Her voice was stuck in her throat and her mind screamed. What…how did they know? How did they know Xelloss visited her shop? She tried again to speak, but her mouth only opened and closed.

" We take your silence to mean you have nothing to say to contest the accusation. Am I correct?" 

Filia again tried to speak, and this time was successful. " No you are not correct!" she exclaimed anger clearly evident in her voice. Her tail popped out as well, as it usually did when she managed to work herself up. " I have no "relationship" with the Namagomi. Xelloss merely likes to make me angry by hanging around my shop."

A junior member of the Council stood. " You will not yell at the Council, Miss Ul Copt. You also keep your anger in check," he ordered.

Filia calmed herself down in time to answer the next question put forth by the Eldest. " So do you, or do you not, admit to having a relationship with Xelloss Metallium?"

" We are friends, nothing more," Filia replied calmly.

" And yet he is at your home frequently. And you were seen kissing him," the Elder replied just as calmly. 

Filia paled at the Elder's words. Kissing him? When had she kissed him? _That day a week ago,_ a voice in her mind replied, _after you saw him put Val to bed_. No, that was an accident. It wasn't supposed to happen. A fluke. That's all it was, they were both caught in the moment. _But you certainly enjoyed it_, the voice insisted. _You didn't try to stop him. You even kissed him back_. Filia remembered how his lips had felt on hers, his tongue in her mouth, how his hands had made her feel…'No. Stop thinking like that Filia,' she scolded herself. She put her mind back to what was happening, but couldn't think of anything to say. 

" Your silence means you admit to it," the Elder announced. " You do not contest the accusation? This is your last chance." Filia nodded numbly. There was no way she could deny they kissed. The Elder's voice was harsh as he continued. " Therefore, this will be your punishment." The words struck Filia like a slap in the face. Punished? Because the Namagomi Mazoku wanted to annoy her? She began to tremble, and the Elder started speaking again.

" For your unforgivable crimes, Filia Ul Copt, you are banished and excommunicated from the clan. You will retain all your power, including long life, except the power to transform back into the form of a dragon. You will live out the rest of your life in the form of a human. You will have no contact with any dragon of any clan, except your 'son' who is a disgrace anyway." The Elder paused shifting his glance from Filia to he back of the room. " This lady will collect her belongings and then be shown to my study, after which she will escorted from clan lands and left to herself. This Council is dismissed." With that, the Council of Elders filed out of the room without so much as a glance at the girl they had just condemned.

Filia was numb. They were kidding, right? It's a joke. Very believable, but a joke nonetheless. 'They wouldn't banish me! I'm a priestess!' she thought. _Was a priestess_ the little voice in her mind reminded her. _Your not a priestess anymore_. She couldn't move. Her body wouldn't respond.

" Well, don't sit there all day. Come on," a guard snarled. " Do you have any belongings anywhere?" Filia nodded no. She had just arrived this morning. " Then you are to be taken to the Elder's before you leave." 

She felt her arms being taken none too kindly and suddenly her feet remembered how to walk. They left the council room and she was marched down the hall to the Eldest Elder's private study. The guard knocked on the heavy, yet intricately carved, wooden door. A junior Council Member immediately opened it. Filia was pushed into the room and the door closed behind her. 

Filia stumbled slightly, the not-so-nice push given to her by the guard had set her a little off balance. She looked up and saw she was surrounded by Elders on all sides; she was in the middle of a circle of Elders. This was not good. The Eldest began to speak.

" You are not here to be honored, you are here for punishment. Step forward into the center of the pentagram."

Filia was still not thinking clearly. She didn't resist the command, and instead looked down. She noticed a magic pentagram had been drawn on the plush carpet and obediently stepped into the middle. She began to get a nagging feeling that something was wrong, but her befuddled state of shock wouldn't allow her to listen to herself. 

Suddenly, she felt an enormous pressure build upon her and she felt extremely heavy as she regained her ability to think straight. She couldn't move. It wasn't the numb feeling of earlier, more like an outside force preventing her from moving. She managed to look up and saw the faces of the Elder's twisted in concentration, their mouths moving in a chant. A horrified look passed over Filia's face as she realized they were the ones holding her down. Magically. 

Then she felt "it". The feeling she had unconsciously been dreading. She felt the Elder's magic flow through her and she tried to expel it, groaning with the effort, but they were stronger than she was. They quickly smashed her resistance and found her center, where her power dwelt within her. She screamed. They seemed to concentrate on a part of it and grasped it. Then they took it. She screamed again. They separated it and wrapped it in their magic, sealing it away from her, and she screamed yet again. It was gone. Still in her, yet beyond her reach. She screamed a final time and began to fall to the floor as their magic left her.

As Filia faded from consciousness, she felt a familiar presence. Warm arms broke her fall and lifted her up, locking her body to his in almost an embrace. The arms, body, and scent were familiar to her, comforting. " Xellos?" she asked softly almost hysterically, her voice raw from screaming and exhausted from the efforts of the day. She moved closer to him.

He tightened his grip on her and brought her closer. " It's okay now Filia-chan. I'm here now," he whispered. She nodded and then slipped into unconsciousness. Then, the Trickster Priest disappeared from the Elder's study with the condemned Dragon in his arms, silent tears streaming down her face as she contemplated and questioned what had just happened. 

Well, what'd you think? Review review review. Just click the button at the bottom of the screen. You can do it. Good.

In case you're kinda confused, the first paragraph happens just after the last. The arms belong to Xelloss. Filia's asleep, passed out, etc. 


	2. Part 2A

****

Authors Note: Sorry this took so long, but I've been busy. And lazy too. Reading other people's fics is way too much fun… *realizes it's been almost two months* GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN!!!!!! I decided to downgrade the rating to PG-13 for now. I'll move it back up if I have to, but so far, it doesn't seem it. Please review, praise, questions, and constructive criticism are welcomed. Flames will be given to the ones you offend with your mean words. If you want, e-mail me at zenithfairy@yahoo.com. 

If anyone has any ideas for a title, let me know. Maybe I could make a contest or something and the winner gets their title used..…

This part is from Xelloss's view. Takes place mostly before Part 1, (about a year or so maybe, leading up until a couple of days before) until the end of the flashback anyway. There will be a few flashbacks coming up. If that made any sense at all, I applaud you. Feel free to ask me if you need to. 

****

Disclaimer: See Part 1

~*~*~

Xelloss stared at the girl in his arms. She seemed so frail right then, so different from her normal self. She was sleeping uneasily. He half expected her to start crying, something she almost never did. She shifted, moving closer to him. He had arrived in her room after vanishing from the Elder's study just then. Carefully, he laid her on her bed and tucked the covers around her chin. Then he sat down in a chair and waited for her to wake up, thinking. And remembering.

*~*Flashback*~*

The Mazoku sighed. He had never been bored like this before. He paced impatiently around his room at Wolf Pack Island. Or at least what counted for his room. It was really just a place to store his things. Mazoku didn't need sleep after all, anymore than they needed food. He flopped ungracefully onto the richly anointed bed he hardly ever used, causing the purple and black comforter and sheets to wrinkle from their previously perfect state.

He sighed again. There was nothing to do. For once in his 2,000 years of existence, Zellas didn't have anything for him to do. There was no other Dark Lord eager to borrow him either. 'It's kind of strange,' he mused to himself. The Beastmaster _always_ had an assignment for him, even if it was only to follow Lina and Gourry and whoever happened to be with them at the time. This was definitely a new thing for him. Absolutely nothing to do. And he was lost.

Then it hit him, like a ton of bricks. Literally. Zellas was doing _something_ to her castle and a load of bricks flew through his window. They hit his head, and while taking a moment to relish in the pain, he unconsciously compared it to being whacked in the head with Mace-sama. Mace-sama, he decided, was definitely worse. However, the thought of Mace-sama turned his thoughts to the owner and wielder of the blunt object, Filia Ul Copt, ex-priestess of the Fire Dragon King. He hadn't seen her in a while. He thought for a moment and realized he hadn't seen her since the Darkstar incident. That was it! He would go see Filia! Satisfied with his decision, the Trickster Priest sat up from his bed, picked up his staff, and vanished from Wolf Pack Island.

Xelloss reappeared in a village. More specifically in front of a small shop. Luckily, no one was around to see his arrival from think air. The sign hanging outside the shop contained a simple picture, a mace and a vase. He smiled. This was going to be fun. 

He opened the door, causing the small bells on top to tinkle pleasantly. The visitor winced. He decided to make himself comfortable and looked around the shop. Xelloss was examining a display of teacups when the owner of the shop descended the staircase at the back of the store.

" Hello. May I help you?" she asked, walking towards the front of the store. She looked at her "customer" and screamed.

" Yare, yare, Filia-san. So polite until you realize who it is. Is that anyway to treat customers?" the Mazoku asked, eyes closed with a smile on his face. 

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE NAMAGOMI?!" Filia yelled, tail popping out as she reached for her mace.

" Why Fi-chan, I'm only admiring your merchandise. Besides, aren't you happy to see me?" Xelloss asked calmly, smiling and dodging the swings the irritated dragon was sending his way.

" Happy?! HAPPY?! Why would I be HAPPY to see you?! I HATE you! And who gave you permission to call me Filia-chan, let alone Fi-chan?!" the Ryuuzoku ranted. 

" Filia-chan, if you don't stop yelling you'll wake the baby, and I'm sure you don't want that, ne?" He felt her anger rise and he grinned even more. Filia always made a good meal.

The Golden Dragon's face reddened. "WHY YOU…NAMAGOMI!!!!" She proceeded to try to bash the annoying monster's head in, but he dodged too quickly. True to the Mazoku's word, a cry was almost immediately heard from upstairs. The dragon's face became panicked and she dropped the mace she was trying to pound the Beastpriest with to the floor with a loud THUD. She raced up the stairs calling her adoptive son's name. " I'm coming Val-chan! Mommy's coming! Don't cry sweetie!"

As fast as the dragon raced upstairs, the monster was quicker. In a flash, he was to the astral plane and back, or rather in Valtierra's room. He looked curiously at the baby Ancient Dragon whose face was contorted in screams. Almost hesitantly, he reached down to pick up Val, who stopped crying to examine the new person. His mother, however, didn't realize this and quickly snatched the child away, causing him to cry again and leaving a shocked expression on Xelloss' face.

" There now, Val-chan. It's okay. Mommy's here," she cooed, rocking her son back and forth in her arms. The Mazoku's face began to turn slightly green at the positive emotions emanating from the Ryuuzoku. As he grimaced, she continued. " That evil Namagomi Mazoku didn't hurt you, did he?" 

Absorbed in the baby, Filia did not see Xelloss' twitching face as she rambled on about the "evil monster" that had interrupted Val's sleep. ' Me?!' he thought. ' Me?! I interrupted the boy's nap?! That dragon was the one screaming!'

He was about to take her to task when he realized the baby had fallen back to asleep. Not wanting to deal with another flow of positive emotions from the older dragon, no matter how amusing the screams were, he bit back his comments. 

~*~*~

Gomen, gomen, gomen. This is NOT the end of part 2. I just got fed up with it and decided to post what I have. Writer's block might have something to do with this too….I hope to write more soon, and then I'll repost the chapter. So, consider this Part 2A. Again, gomen. Let me know what you think, ok??? Review…onegai???


End file.
